celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyurru
Tyurru is a playable character from the game Ninety-nine Nights, or N3 for short. She is the final playable character unlocked in the game. The user who plays her has done so since September 2006, and is the first user to do so. Background As a newborn, Tyurru was found at the roots of an ancient tree. She knows nothing about her parents or how she came to be there; only that she was found by Mylarrvaryss, a wizard who also lacked family. Mylarrvaryss raised her, and Tyurru became a sorceress of the Divine City Academy of Wizardry. After graduating, she was sent to the Cave of Trials to meet her element. Tyurru met Liva, a water sprite, and promptly nicknamed her Liva-tan. The two worked together during the war against the goblin king, Dwykfarrio. Though young, Tyurru was forced to confront the tragedies and consequences of war as she and her fellow magic practitioners attempted to stop the reunion of the orbs of Darkness and Light. Her comrade, Yesperatt, and her adoptive father, Mylarrvaryss, were both killed in a decisive battle, leaving Tyurru to carry on the traditions of the Academy of Wizardry. Involvement Since the Refresh, Tyurru has likely become best known for founding an oasis in the Sea of Moondust. Though she has had minimal contact with player characters, she has been doing much good for the wider multiverse. In order to recruit the skill necessary for terraforming her oasis, Tyurru first talked a trio of mages around her own age into providing their opinion. They managed only to squabble among themselves. She eventually found someone with the spells necessary to accomplish what she needed, a shopkeeper named Saerdna. In return for his aid, though, Tyurru was required to take his place on a hunt. The hunt was to find a necromancer who had been causing grief for civilians and the magic community alike. While participating, she made a number of friends. Foremost among these was Mark - a steady, confident man who sealed some strange shadow of ice and death into Tyurru's mind. Tyurru also re-established and deepened her bond with the element water, granting her the exhausting ability to resurrect the freshly dead, and changing the shadow in her mind into something less malicious. With her revived allies and increased power, she was able to play a key role in slaying both the necromancer and the demon he was trying to summon. Tyurru was summoned one day, some weeks after the hunt, to meet with Mark. She found him in her completed oasis, awaiting the arrival of his wife and son - the latter suffering from an unknown affliction. Believing his malady to be connected to his recent connection to the element of wind, Mark requested that Tyurru and Liva-tan try and treat the boy. The source of his problems was actually three-fold. Mark's son, Azriel, had a gift for foresight, in the form of strange whispers, as well as a connection to wind, like Tyurru has to water. However, the previously unnoticed foresight was kicked into overdrive by the advent of the Infection. During the first attack on the tower, he was infected, and the infection forced his developing elemental and psychic powers to bleed into each other, while the infection corrupted both, leaving him unresponsive and mumbling incoherent things. Mark, and his wife, a lesser but still gifted psychic, journeyed into Azriel's mind to try and help their son push through. The infection consumed Azriel's mother almost immediately, and Mark did not last much longer, being afraid to use too much power within his son's fragile mind. As he died, he scattered himself amongst all living minds. Left with Mark's son still in a state of dire illness, Tyurru was forced to fight twisted wind elementals that the boy summoned. During the battle, she was sent spinning into her own mind yet again, where she received Mark's final wishes for his son. When she was able to emerge, she found Azriel so crippled by the infection, he was unable even to stand. After a humbling moment of distraction, Tyurru was able to bring him back from the brink of death by seemingly purging the corruption from his body with water. Without parents left, Azriel became bitterly dependent on Tyurru, though he and Liva-tan formed their own friendship. Over the next few weeks, Tyurru helped Azriel develop his wind magic, though she was unable to do anything for his psychic abilities, having none herself. When news of the Tower Retaking that was underway, she worked hard to spirit Azriel in and back to his family's house in the Wing of Daybreak, fulfilling Mark's dying wishes. They were able to get in with no difficulty, though the water sorceress did not enjoy secrecy instead of force. Once there, they found Saerdna and one of the other members of the Hunt, the earth wizard Emily, who were holed up in the shopkeeper's house with other survivors. They tunneled under the street to go in through Azriel's basement. Once the orphan was actually inside his old home, a strange spell of Mark's essentially ambushed the boy, triggering something in him... Then things took a turn for the worse, when a mentally fragmented, unbalanced, and infected Mark entered, fighting Tyurru in a misguided attempt to protect Azriel. When Mark found himself completely outclassed, he possessed Azriel and used his son's wind magic to suffocate Tyurru. Drawing on her connection to water, she managed to go without, and she seared the tainted fragment out of Azriel by draining herself. Finding herself exhausted and confronted with an uncontrolled zombie horde, she became very thankful when Emily and Saerdna stepped in to save her by dealing with the zombies. Before she had a chance to recover, she was back in her own mind, face to face with Mark. As the telepath's fragment started shredding it's way through the barrier that had been put in place on the Hunt, the now-changed shadow surprised Mark with it's very appearance, giving Azriel a chance to try to break free. He was unable to get out on his own, but Tyurru was able to help, instinctively using the advantage of being in her own mind to separate the two. When Mark tried to grab Azriel, he fell into the shadow, and was consumed. The shadow went on to drain and consume the infection in Azriel, feeding on it and removing it, before returning to some dark corner of Tyurru's mind, leaving her with the boy, who, thanks to the spell that had taken effect earlier, now had a Focus for his foresight. Tyurru has allied with the Noblesse Oblige. Due to changes made to the faction in a recent meeting, Tyurru has been appointed as one of their ambassadors. Powers and Capabilities Tyurru is tied to the element of water, and manipulates it to do battle. To an extent, she can also control the temperature of the water she manipulates, and is sometimes able to either freeze it or turn the water to steam. Her control is water is indelicate, and she has power over great swathes rather than small sections. Although it is of course all-but impossible to drown her, Tyurru is very weak to electricity, as she has been shown to have saltwater in her veins in place of blood. As a mage, she is frail, and supplements her own lack of toughness with armour. The armour she wears is light, though, and geared towards warding specific types of attacks instead of generally defending her from harm. Statistically, Tyurru possesses a balanced set of vitals, favouring EP slightly over all else. All of her attacks cost her EP to cast, and though she often uses items to supplement her vitals, these cannot last indefinitely. As part of her balanced vitals, her HP is high for a mage-type character, and simply depleting her DP will not defeat her. To further the theme of balance, her techniques equip her to deal with a number of situations or foes, but she does not have a particularly effective strategy for disposing of any. Quotes Trivia *Tyurru holds the distinction of scoring 29.5 for one PQ chapter, the highest solo score to date. *Tyurru has made an appearance as a custom character during CERP games of Soul Calibur IV, most often wielding a magical wand. *Though the character is stated canonically to be around twelve years old during the events of her game, Tyurru's time in the multiverse means she is now in the latter half of her teen years. See also * Link External links * Tyurru (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters